This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
At present the 3D display technology has become one of vital display application technologies in the field of flat panel display technologies. Currently common 3D display technology includes a polarized 3D technology and an active shutter 3D technology. Here the active shutter 3D technology has become a predominant technology because its prominent 3D effect.
An active shutter 3D system is a technique of displaying stereoscopic 3D images. It works by only presenting the image intended for the left eye while blocking the right eye's view, then presenting the right-eye image while blocking the left eye, and repeating this so rapidly that the interruptions do not interfere with the perceived fusion of the two images into a single 3D image. The active shutter 3D systems generally use liquid crystal shutter glasses. The glasses are controlled by a timing signal that allows the glasses to alternately block one eye, and then the other, in synchronization with the refresh rate of the screen. The rate of alternation required to completely eliminate noticeable flicker is typically well over 30 image pair cycles per second, the maximum possible with a 60 Hz display. A 120 Hz display, allowing 60 images per second per eye, is widely accepted as flicker-free.
However, when the active shutter 3D display technology used with the liquid crystal displays (LCDs), extreme localized differences between the image to be displayed in one eye and the other may lead to crosstalk, due to LCD panels' pixels sometimes being unable to fully switch, for example, as illustrated in FIG. 1, in the process that a preceding frame (corresponding to the gray level of 150) is being switched to a current frame (corresponding to the gray level of 90), there is a lower liquid crystal response speed and a higher frame rate of the image picture. Thus when the voltage corresponding to the gray level of 150 in the preceding frame is switched rapidly to the voltage corresponding to the gray level of 90 in the current frame, the liquid crystal response speed may not be high enough to lower the real grayscale brightness corresponding to the gray level of 90 in the current frame to ideal grayscale brightness corresponding to the gray level of 90. If the real grayscale brightness corresponding to the gray level of 90 at this time is equivalent to ideal grayscale brightness corresponding to the gray level of 110, then the observer will indeed see the image with crosstalk (i.e., a ghost image, where the image intended for the right eye is saw by the left eye, or the image intended for the left eye is saw by the right eye), and this problem of the crosstalk (ghost image) may degrade seriously the display effect on the 3D display device.